parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 15: Montana and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) and The Ending.
Here is part fifteenth of The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast *Casey Jr as Thomas *Toyland Express as Edward *Montana as Gordon *Tootle as Percy *Toots as Duck *Chugs as City of Truro *Various Characters as The Railway Society *Rustee Rails as Henry (cameo) *Harry Hogwarts as James (cameo) *Jebidiah as Toby (cameo) *Blue and Huey as Donald and Douglas (cameo) *Pufle and Scotty as Bill and Ben (cameo) *Silver Fish as Diesel (cameo) *Lightning MacQueen as Bertie (cameo) *Benny as Trevor (cameo) *Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt (cameo) *Michael Banks as Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Jane Banks as Bridget Hatt (cameo) *Stu Pickles as Jem Cole (cameo) *Chaz Finster as Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Belle as Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Transcript (Montana and the Famous Visitor, told by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: It was an important day in the yard. Everyone was excited, making notes and taking photographs. A special visitor had arrived, and was now the center of attention. (all the engines are gathered at the yard at Tidmouth sheds. The engine on the turntable is Chugs) *Casey Jr: Who's that? *Narrator: Whispered Casey Jr to Toots. *Toots: That... *Narrator: Said Toots proudly. *Toots: ...is a celebrity. *Tootle: A what? *Narrator: Asked Tootle. *Toots: A celebrity is a very famous engine. *Narrator: Replied Toots. *Toots: Driver says we can talk to him soon. *Casey Jr: Oh. *Narrator: Said Casey. *Casey Jr: He's probably too famous to even notice us. *Narrator: Just then, Montana arrived. (Montana arrives light engine to see the engines and Chugs) *Montana: Pah! *Narrator: Said Montana. *Montana: Who cares? A lot of fuss about nothing, if you ask me. *Narrator: And he steamed away. (Montana leaves) Later that night, the engines found that the visitor wasn't concieted at all. He enjoyed talking the engines, till' long after the stars came out. (Chugs talks to the other engines at nighttime) He left early next morning. Gordon was still complaining. *Montana: Good riddance. *Narrator: He grumbled. *Montana: Chattering all night. Who is he, anyway? *Casey Jr: Toots told you. *Narrator: Replied Casey. *Casey Jr: He's famous. *Narrator: As famous as me? Nonsense. *Casey Jr: He's famouser than you. He went 100 miles an hour before you were thought of. *Montana: Huh. So he says. *Narrator: Huffed Casey. *Montana: But I didn't like his looks. He's got no armor. Never trust domeless engines. They're not respectable. I never boast, but I'd say that 100 miles an hour would be easy for me. Goodbye. (departs) *Narrator: Toots took some freight cars to Toyland Express's station. (Toots takes seven freight cars to Toyland Express's station) *Toyland Express: Hello. *Narrator: Called Toyland Express. *Toyland Express: That famous engine came through this morning. He whistled to me. Wasn't he kind? (as Rustee Rails goes by, hauling a light red coach, a green coach, and two dark red coaches, Toyland Express shows Toots a flashback of Chugs going by, hauling his six chocolate and cream colored coaches and blowing his whistle at Toyland Express) *Toots: He's the finest engine in the world. *Narrator: Replied Toots, then he told Toyland Express what Montana had said. *Toyland Express: Take no notice. *Narrator: Soothed Toyland Express. *Toyland Express: He's just jealous. He thinks no engine should be famous but him. Look, he's coming now. (Montana, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach, speeds through Toyland Express's station, passing Toots and Toyland Express) *Narrator: Montana was running very fast. His wheels pounded the rails. *Montana: He did it, I'll do it. He did it, I'll do it! *Narrator: Montana's train rocketed past, and was gone. *Toots: He'll knock himself to bits! (Montana speeds through Henry's forest, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach) *Narrator: Chuckled Toots. Montana's driver eased him off. *Montana's Driver: Steady, Montana. We aren't running a race. *Montana: We are, then. *Narrator: Said Montana, but he said it to himself. Suddenly, Montana began to feel a little strange. *Montana: The top of my boiler seems funny. *Narrator: He thought. *Montana: It feels as if something is loose! I'd better go slower. *Narrator: But it was too late. On the viaduct, they met the wind. It was a teasing wind that blew suddenly at hard puffs. (as Montana, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach, arrives at the bridge, he carefully puffs across, refusing to let the wind blow him off) Gordon thought it wanted to push him off the bridge. *Montana: No, you don't! *Narrator: He said firmly. But the wind had other ideas. It curled round his boiler, crept under his loose dome, and lifted off and away into the valley below. (Montana's dome gets blown, but falls off a cliff, then lands in the sea) Montana was most uncomfortable. The cold wind was whistling through his hole where his dome should be and he felt silly without it. At the big station, the Freight Cars laughed at him. (the freight cars laugh at Montana, who arrives, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach) Gordon tried to wheesh them away. (the freight cars continue laughing) But they crowded round', no matter what he did. On the way back home, he wanted his driver to stop and fetch his dome. (Montana goes home light engine back to Tidmouth shed after delivering his coaches) *Montana's Driver: We'll never find it now. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Montana's Dirver: You'll have to go to the works for a new one. *Narrator: Montana was very cross. *Montana: I hope the shed is empty tonight. *Narrator: He huffed to himself. (as Montana arrives at Oblivion sheds, he gets turned on the turntable, and ends up being teased by other engines) But all the engines were there waiting. *A Voice: Never trust domeless engines. *Narrator: Said a voice from somewhere behind him. *A Voice: They aren't respectable. (The Ending Credits with the Season 8 Theme Ending) * The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr and Friends: Made By Julian Bernardino. Episodes Used In Order: 1. A Big Day for Casey Jr (Ringo Starr-US) 2. Casey Jr Saves The Day (Season 1) (Ringo Starr-US) 3. Melissa (George Carlin) 4. All At Sea (George Carlin) 5. Harry Hogwarts Goes Buzz, Buzz (George Carlin) 6. One Good Turn (George Carlin) 7. Escape (George Carlin) 8. Tender Engines (George Carlin) 9. Trust Casey Jr (George Carlin) 10. Rustee Rails's Forest (George Carlin) 11. Tootle Runs Away (George Carlin) 12. Saved From Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) 13. Casey Jr. and the Jet Engine 14. Montana and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) The End. A Julian14Bernardino Production. Category:Julian Bernardino